Buenos Dias!
by MickyStic
Summary: After returning from a unforgetably hellish trip from Mexico, Trafalgar Law realizes how beautiful life is, and gives up on his asshole ways. And no, he wasn't being sarcastic, really he wasn't. And Eusstass Kidd is greatly disturbed by this sudden change in his attitude. Au/KiddxLaw


Trafalgar Law had a lot of problems as a human being, and it didn't take a genius to realize that he was probably one of the most selfish assholes ever to be alive on the face of Earth. However what changed him was not kindness, it was not therapy and it certainly was not from the influence of his friends. What changed him came in the form of gloriously hot sunshine, the surge of adrenaline from Mother Nature, the flashy colorfulness of the edges of the Sombrero, the musty desert air and its frustrating temperature- _Hace Calor_!

Put that all together and you end up with something like a living burning hell. It was hard to describe how Law felt about his little trip on the other side of the Earth, and now at the single mention of 'Mex' he was getting seizures faster than he could say Mexico.

Being the great trustworthy guy Pen-god damn mother fucking two faced bastard-guin was, Trafalgar Law had no doubts about signing himself up into this program that was recommended to him on the month of May, which entailed some volunteer work for social welfare in rural Mexican villages. Ofcourse although it was volunteer work, Penguin promised him some pretty awesome benefits both financial and social.

So Law did what every people who were in dire need of cash did, and trusted Penguin enough to send his profile up the first chance he got. Too blinded by his illusions, Law failed to see that he just threw his profile into the gates of Oblivion and signed himself up in a pitifully unfortunate slave contract. Thinking back, he would've preferred the fucking fishing boat to this. For 16 days he endured the world of Diablo, the gloomy days starting from Day fucking one to Day bloody sixteen.

As soon as he got off the plane he was in for 3 hours of sleep a day, starting from early morning to the next early morning without a single break he cooked, washed and help build rectangular houses that he didn't even know how to build. Too confused to question himself why he was performing acts of kindness, Law was partially brainwashed into mixing with the people who smile all day while being labored down to their raw skin, up to the point that they divide with their souls. Even experiencing some weird cases of out-of-body experiences, he was bitten by about five snakes so far; with about six different species of bugs that he was absolutely sure was poisonous, and he also stepped on a mine.

Yes a mine. He was frozen on the spot with a live mine right under his bloody converse shoes for three hours thinking back and reflecting on his life with single tear running down his cheeks until a professional mine remover came to unset the mine and rescue him. And as if that wasn't enough to endanger his mind and body, the bus he was riding was taken over by some local Mexican guerilla gangs who were shouting something in Spanish at him for about thirty minutes with a gun pointed at his head. Law who could not believe his rotten luck and believing that god had abandoned him, decided to pretend that he could not speak nor hear anything for four hours until he was saved by the police force.

Living through some pretty shit conditions for 9 days, Law was confident that it could not get any worse than it already was. Mexico just had to prove him wrong and slap him on the face with something called water infectious disease. It didn't help that his stamina was already below zero and the region he was staying in was exposed to strong flu among the local population. For four days he was cruising along the river of Jordan ready to pass on and never return, vomiting out everything and almost his small intestines as well. For the rest of the period of his nightmarish 16 days he was a walking corpse, and when he finally returned home on his plane Trafalgar Law realized how beautiful life was.

With an enlightened mind, he even fucking felt like kissing Eusstass Kidd who came to pick him up from the airport.

"Mister Eusstass! Buenos días!"

With an overly bright smile and the most sparkling eyes ever, Law was in front of Kidd in one second with his bag dangling on his arm. The flame haired man, who was just about to acknowledge him with his usual frown and a hand holding a wet umbrella, was taken way aback when the thinner male suddenly jumped up at him, hugging his neck and giving him a big deep kiss. _What. The. Fuck. _Just on a side note, Kidd lived as a straight man for twenty fucking six years, and the fact that Trafalgar Law, his most unwanted asshole of a friend just kissed him was something to be both shocked and immensely horrified about.

With startled people who were backing away slowly from them whispering something with alarm, Kidd hurried to rip off the other man away from his lips and was just about to missile him with pretty awesomely offensive vocabulary when he realized that the smile on Trafalgar Law's face was genuinely kind. This disturbed him like nothing else before.

"Thanks for picking me, the enlightened Trafalgar Law up today."

"Excuse me, enlightened? Did something fuck you in the head while you were in Mexico? Did you like get kidnapped and modified in Shocker base or something? Did they perform weird experiments to your brain Trafalgar?"

"You have no idea how much I'm loving your face right here in front of me right now Mister Eusstass. I missed you so damn much, not that I had many people to miss though."

With the friendliest vibe ever coming from Law, he puts up his tanned arm right around Kidd's neck as if they were the best of caring friends which was pretty much the complete opposite of their original relationship. With an overly stiff toy soldier walk and the bright cut out laugh of Ha! Ha! Ha!, Kidd was seriously getting concerned with Trafalgar's mental wellbeing. He stopped in the middle of getting dragged along, and casually grabbed the thin light brown neck with his pale hands, making Law choke softly.

"Hey."

"Yes my dear lovely friend?"

"Oh my god, you are seriously gone now."

_Yep, I knew this was going to happen one day, but not in this form_. Still with his neck grabbed like a chicken from Kidd, Law did not fail to flash his smile and remind Eusstass Kidd of a certain scene in Demonophobia. That horror that seemingly had no roots to. The paler man had no idea whatsoever to what happened to the ebony haired youth who used to be the biggest jerk with not a single trace of a genuine kind smile on his bloody pretty face. Usually Trafalgar either just bitches or tries his patience with abusive comments, and suddenly this- well, thing- happens to him that makes him all peachy and smiley and scary.

Kidd was having a series of severe inner turmoils.

"Are you Trafalgar Law?"

"Sí."

"Did you receive your death date or something? What the fuck do you want from me by acting like this?"

"Hmm, Mister Eusstass, I have been enlightened."

With a serious tone of voice and the most serious expression that he could muster, with his neck still held tightly in Kidd's hands, Law reached out and placed his cold hands on the shoulders of Eusstass Kidd.

"Like you say, people don't know when they will die. I need to appreciate life and the fact that I am still alive, live every day to the fullest knowing that I am still breathing and there might be no tomorrow since I could step on a mine and become a human pulp, or be attacked by some mean men with guns while riding a bus, or simply just fall over and die from an unknown disease that I contracted from drinking fucking water, or I could be wacked on the back of my head from a stupid house building material in a construction site and become a star in the starry night sky, or become infected from a bite of a snake or get food poisoning or whatever that could danger you out there, or I could be sentenced to capital punishment for ripping Penguin apart in a thousand tiny little pieces. No one knows how I will die."

Hearing him talk so seriously like that with a face that could potentially kill with a smile, it almost scared Kidd. But without a single thought to the new learning that he has received from the trip from Mexico, Trafalgar Law looks straight into Kidd's eyes, declaring something that he decided after realizing that life was a beautiful thing.

"So, before I die from some unfortunate event in the future without knowing when, I want to try everything that I wanted to do since I was a teen. Starting with Sex. Let's have sex Mister Eusstass."

"What, Trafalgar, what fuck what?"

"Let's go, Hotel!"

"Wh- Hey! WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: I am alive, and I am very sorry, and I'm gonna go hide back in my hole now.  
Wow, how many months has it been? It's almost a year since I updated, scratch that it has been a year.  
I have actually been watching One Piece all the time, and I have never given up on this fandom, just had a lot of things going on in life.  
I'm not sure if I will be able to continue with my old writings, looking back I have so many mistakes in them, and I can't recall the plot.  
Well with a tear streaming down my cheeks I need to see if I could start something new or improvise.. either way I am still alive.  
Thank you for reading this warm up fic :) Hope you guys have a lovely day.


End file.
